


Where Is She?

by autisticblueteam



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anger, Canon Compliant, Gen, Implied Agent Connecticut/Agent South Dakota (Red vs. Blue), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Scene, RvB Fill in the Blanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticblueteam/pseuds/autisticblueteam
Summary: Agent Carolina did not return from Longshore with her target in hand. South wants to know why.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: RvB Fill in the Blanks





	Where Is She?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for RvB Fill in the Blanks on tumblr.

“Where the fuck is she?!”

South slammed Carolina up against the lockers hard enough to send a shockwave down the line that knocked a door open. The metal behind her warped with the impact, the name tag on some innocent agent’s locker hanging by a single corner.

“Whoa!”

“Hey!”

Carolina grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms down. “Agent South, back _off._ ”

“Answer the _fucking_ question!” South snapped, slamming her fist into the metal beside her head. Carolina didn’t even flinch. “The fucking objective was retrieval and the Director didn’t send a fucking ship after that escape pod so where the _fuck_ is she?!”

“South, c’mon,” North said, stepping up and grabbing her arm. South shook it off and glared at him. “It’s not Carolina’s fault.”

“Like fuck it isn’t! _She_ was down in that fucking bunker, she can answer the simple fucking question of where the _fuck_ her target is!”

“You have five seconds.”

South squinted at Carolina. “What?”

“You have _five_ seconds to back off, or I will _make_ you back off,” Carolina said, voice even.

South snorted.

“Fuck you, Carolina, you’re not even number fucking one anymore, the fuck makes you think you can give me order—”

Carolina wrapped her arm around South’s elbow joint and twisted it up behind her back, flipped their positions and shoved South face-first against the locker. The open locker door rocked shut and the nameplate fell, clattering to the ground.

“Reign it in, agent.”

“Get the fuck _off_ me—” South snarled, hand planted against the locker as she jerked her leg back to try and take one of Carolina’s out. Carolina knocked the kick aside.

“ _Reign. It. In._ ”

“Fuck you!”

Carolina exhaled slowly. “If you stop _pushing me around_ , I might even answer your question. _Reign. It. In._ ”

South’s breathing was heavy and laboured, it hissed between her teeth as her shoulders rose and fell, slow and strained. Slowly, Carolina loosened her grip on South’s arm until she could tug herself free and shake it out, rolling the twisted joint and rubbing her wrist.

“Was that really fucking necessary?” South asked, flexing her fingers.

North stepped towards her but stopped when she glared at him. He backed up, staying well back with York and the other unfortunate, lower ranked agents to have been caught in the crossfire.

“Don’t pick fights you can’t finish,” Carolina said, pulling off her helmet. Her hair spilled loose around her head, flyaway strands escaping from the usual neat braid she wore it in. Heavy bags tugged at the skin beneath her eyes and her eyes themselves were dark.

South huffed. “You going to answer my fucking question now or am I going to have to show you what me finishing a fight is _really_ like? _Where_ is Connie?”

Her voice caught on the name like an object lodged in her throat.

No one had said that name in months. She was like a poorly kept secret, always on everyone’s minds and yet to speak of her was taboo, a curse. CT. The traitor. The defector. The _Insurrectionist_.

“CT refused to come quietly,” Carolina said, every word a little harder than the last. “I gave her every opportunity to turn herself in and come out of that bunker without a fight.”

“ _What_ are you saying?” South asked, through her teeth, her jawline taut.

Carolina became all too aware of the many prying eyes laid on the two of them. “South…”

“Fucking _spit it out_ already!” South said, throwing her helmet against the ground. Her eyes were wild and filled with a knowing sort of _rage_ that bore into Carolina, pushing the pressure from all those other eyes aside to settle in her spine. South deserved to know, and she knew that just as well as Carolina did.

“Texas killed her.”

Silence. Overwhelming, unnatural _silence._

South was shaking. Barely, almost imperceptibly _shaking._ South wouldn’t cry because women like them didn’t cry, couldn’t cry, but they could ball their hands into fists and they could _fight._

“Texas was quicker,” Carolina said, swallowing her guilt. “She got to CT first. If I had beaten Texas to her then—”

“Is that all this fucking is to you? A competition?!” South snapped, spitting her rage. “You self-absorbed little—”

She _lunged_ , and the only thing that stopped her from attacking Carolina were her brother’s arms suddenly wrapped around her torso, restraining her. Carolina didn’t move a muscle, staring back at South wide-eyed and numb.

“You were supposed to bring her fucking back not _kill_ her!” South said, fighting against her brother’s hold. “She was one of _us_ , she was my—”

“—she was a _traitor_ ,” Carolina said, though the word felt almost wrong on her tongue. That was what she was, wasn’t it? “She wouldn’t come. I _tried._ I gave her every opportunity. You weren’t _there_ , South. You didn’t hear the things she said. We had no other choice if we wanted to complete the objective.”

Her own voice echoed in her head. _By_ killing _a teammate?_

“Fuck you,” South spat, wrenching herself free from North’s grip and shoving him aside. “ _Fuck_ you.”

“Calm down, South. Everyone was just following their orders,” North said. South shoved him again for good measure, storming away and jerking open her locker. “ _South_ , stop taking your grief out on—”

South spun around and kicked over the bench. It bounced twice and settled.

“Who the _fuck_ said I was fucking grieving?!” she spat. “Keep your fucking emotional bullshit to yourself, North, I never fucking _said_ —”

The door opened. Everyone’s eyes fell on Washington, stood there in the doorway, taking in the spectacle before him. A knocked over bench. South’s helmet on the floor. Damaged lockers.

“…wow, I uh. What happened?” he asked.

“Mind your own fucking business,” South said, grumbling. Back turned to all of them, she started to remove her armour as quickly as she could. “I swear to god, if any one of you assfucks comes and tries to talk to me? I’ll break something. No promises what.”

She was in her civvies and shouldering past Washington before anyone had the chance to say another word.

Carolina watched her back as she disappeared down the hall.

_You better figure out the difference between your enemies, and your friends._

Did she even know the difference, anymore?


End file.
